


At The Hands Of A Devil

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire never really expected to find herself liking Vanessa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Hands Of A Devil

Claire never really expected to find herself liking Vanessa. Of course, she hadn't exactly expected to be confronted by Vanessa lying on a hospital bed bruised and miserable. The woman's naturally bright eyes were dull and her hair hung limply, it was all too clear that whatever had happened had taken any sense of self she had, all her confidence was gone. The bruising had gone from bad to worse and, eventually, Claire had moved to settle by the woman's side, her voice gentle. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"Well, he never deserved you."

"He did..."

"No. You are far, far too special for him."


End file.
